Patent Literature 1 discloses a medical information communication system. The medical information communication system includes a terminal for a patient, a terminal for a doctor, and a server provided between the terminal for a patient and the terminal for a doctor. The terminal for a patient is connected to the terminal for a doctor and the server via a network.
When the time for a patient to measure to obtain biological information has come, the terminal for a patient uses a text, an image, a sound, a speech, or the like and prompts the patient to measure to obtain the biological information. The server stores the information on the time for the patient to measure to obtain the biological information. The server calculates the difference between the time when the server receives the biological information of the patient from the terminal for a patient and the time for the patient to measure to obtain the biological information. When the calculated difference is large, the server notifies the terminal for a doctor of an inadequacy in the measurement to obtain the biological information by the patient. The terminal for a patient may be a television.
Thus, the doctor that has the terminal for a doctor can know the inadequacy in the measurement to obtain the biological information by the patient without asking the patient directly.